


Let us Kill the Humans

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bipolarity, I Made A Thing, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redemption, Robot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, bad english.</p>
<p>Thanks to BlueKaniner</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let us Kill the Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.
> 
> Thanks to BlueKaniner

\- REDEMPTION??! Yelled Hank. 

\- YES. Said Ultron. 

\- ... Sorry Ultron, might not be a good idea. Said Jan. 

\- AM I NOT YOUR SON? Asked the robot. 

\- Yes… But you killed thousands of peoples, you tried to kill me, kill Jan, kill my friend and then me again. Responded Hank. 

\- ARE YOU SURE? BECAUSE I REDEEMED, I WILL HELP YOU, TRY PIECE BY PIECE TO REGAIN YOUR TRUST, HELP THE AVENGERS, HELP HUMANS. Responded Ultron. 

\- … What do we do? Asked the Wasp. 

\- I don’t know, this is all too weird. Answers her husband. 

They stood in silence on the doorstep and looked at Ultron waiting. 

\- Um… Enters, we’re going to talk more. Said Pym. 

The three of them enter the house and went in the lab. Jan wasn’t hiding her suspicion over the robot.    
Hank also has to be careful, it wasn’t the robot’s style to attack like that, but nobody knows. 

\- Why? Asked Hank. 

\- BECAUSE YOU’RE THE ONLY FAMILY I GOT. 

\- Only that? Said Pym, who wasn’t hiding his surprise. 

\- Come on Ultron, tell us to call the Avengers so we can cut the bullshit and kick your ass like the murderer you are. Said Jan. 

\- Jan please. Said Hank. 

\- YOU COULD LOSE A POWERFUL ALLY… MOM. 

\- Mom….!! Oh my freaking god, this is WAAAY too weird for me! Said the Wasp putting her hands on her face. 

\- Hum… Ultron, if you really want to be good, or an Avenger, you’ll have to prove yourself, that’s for sure, but you have to begin by us. And don’t call us mom and dad… well yet, you still have tried to kill us. Said Ant-Man. 

They keep him a week. Surprisingly, the robot hasn’t done anything to break their trust and Jan begins to let her guard down. Hank teaches to the robot basic human manner and answers his question and Jan brings Ultron on little missions with her, trying to convince herself that maybe, Ultron has really choose the good side. 

The Avengers go into Hank’s house for a debriefing and to their surprise Hank and Jan are defending the robot. 

\- Please… Don’t attack! Said Hank. 

\- He wants redemption. Said Jan. 

\- He’ll have redemption in the Raft, Jan! Said Steve. 

\- What proof do you have he doesn’t want to attack us? Asked Iron Man. 

\- It’s been almost two weeks he’s with us. Answers the Wasp. 

\- He might be very patient, Wasp. Said Thor. 

\- I know, but right now, he’s not all bad. Said Jan. 

\- And he’s right when he say we better have him in our ally. Said Hank. 

\- Yes. Very well Hank, I hope you’re right. Answers Steve. 

Hank and Ultron went in the lab and let the Avengers and Jan do the briefing.    
They went away and wished good luck to Wasp and Ant-Man. The married couple talks about the situation, only agreeing that they really should put all their effort in to Ultron so he could be an ally. Maybe not their son because he was a robot killer. 

\- He might also become villain without explanation. Said Hank. 

\- Why? Asked Wasp. 

\- Because… When I constructed him, I was beginning to be bipolar. 

\- Bipolar..!! Hank, you should have told me way sooner! 

\- I’m sorry. I will propose him to help him by looking in his mother card, but I’ll need Tony for that, because I can’t do it myself. 

\------------- 

1 week later, Tony Stark the genius was at their home, looking over the robot.   
Pym was surprised that Ultron has let him, but all he answers was that he’ll do whatever it takes to be a son. 

\- Wow, I’m impressed Mister Pym, you really did a good job. You said you used your brain pattern? Said Stark. 

\- Yes, sir. Answers the blond. 

\- I’m going to need your scan and a discharge transmitter. So Ultron, you don’t move. Clear? Said Tony. 

\- YES. 

\- Watch out, I suspect he might have let his defense protocol. Said Hank. 

\- Thanks, I’ll see what I can do. Said Stark. 

Tony inspected the robot, it was really great work. He looked around and found the mother card, unfortunately, he couldn’t remove it. He connects a cord from the mother card to a computer to have access exteriorly and not provoking the body defense protocol.    
He scans it and tries to find the bug in it, or at least code something, a defense of the rogue alternation. 

3 hours later, Stark find himself blocked, all his codes and entries are blocked and he can’t crack them. He jumps when his computer begins to blur and be snowy. 

\- PYM! COME HERE. 

Ant-Man runs to the lab and looks at the robot. Ultron is still not moving and he looks at the interface of the robot while Tony still tries to make something with his computer. 

\- I’M SORRY. Said the robot. 

Ultron’s head turn abruptly and he stands up, ripping off the cords.    
In the next second, Hank is projected in the corner of the room and Stark is shot in the chest. 

\- DID I SAY I WAS SORRY? THOSE WORDS WILL HAUNT ME WITH DISGUST. WHY DON’T YOU CALL THE AVENGERS? 

\- Hank, are you okay! Shout Jan coming down in the lab. 

She turns in her little form as she sees the rogue robot looking at her. She flies around; dodging his shots and went outside to call the Avengers. 

\------------------- 

\- So his sanity was only brief? Said Steve. 

\- Yes. He… Well, it’s because of me… But, sometimes he’ll be good, sometimes he will be bad, even if he’s more bad than good. Said Hank. 

\- When he’s good, he’s going to come to us. I say we try to ask his help for missions when he’s good. Said Jan. 

\- Yes, and hope he doesn’t go rogue in combat. Continued Rogers. 

The rest of the Avengers went away and left the married couple exhausted for the day.    
Stark wasn’t deadly injured, but he had to take some rest and Iron Man was nowhere to be seen at the combat.    
Jan and Hank went in their chambers. The entire Ultron event made them have a talk. Maybe they should have a baby. 

  

\----------------- 

\- Divorce. Said Janet. 

Hank knew it was coming. It has hit Jan and he was in breakdown, plus the expulsion from the Avengers.    
Pym nodded and tries to retain his tears. He loves Janet van Dyne from all his heart, but what he has done is irreparable. 

What follows is weeks in his lab mourning his actions and trying to not let depression eat his soul. Hank tries to come up with plan and things to do to get his image and dignity a bit higher, because right now the hero community is spitting on him.    
Pym hesitates to drown his sadness in alcohol, but he knows Stark had difficulties to removes himself from it. 

2 days later, Hank hasn’t sleep. His head falls in his notebook and his eyelids are heavy, he closed them a couple of seconds. 

\---------------- 

Hank opens his eyes, he feel heavy and tired. He doesn’t move yet. He opens his eyes suddenly as he doesn’t recognize the lighting over his head.    
He’s on a table; he looks around and doesn’t hear a noise. The room is empty. Just a table, walls and a door. It’s white, like a sanitized hospital. He gets up and goes toward the door. He looks in his pocket to know if he has pills to grow and shrink. 

The door opens. 

\- FATHER. 

\- Ultron! Wait… Father? You… 

\- YES, I DO NOT WISH TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, I HOPE IT WON’T BE SOON EITHER. 

\- Oh… Oh, I’m sorry Ultron; I can’t help you right now. I’m kind of… overwhelmed if we could say. 

\- I KNOW. PERHAPS I’M THE ONLY ONE YOU CAN COUNT ON NOW. 

\- …Perhaps, yes. 

The robot takes Hank by the hand, which surprise Pym immensely, and brings him to a computer lab. 

\- LET US CREATE SOMETHING GREAT AND MAKE OTHER SCIENTISTS SWALLOW THEIR PRIDE. 

\- If you wish. Said the blond. 

Hank was in such a break down, he was letting himself being directed by his own creation. However he had to recover, if Ultron was going rogue again, he would use his advantage and only bring him down even more.    
For days and days, they made robots, created a reactor using less energy to become more powerful than the Stark’s one and a compound, a bit less resilient than the real one, of adamantium.    
Hank was… Happy. Ultron was caring for him. And after some days, Pym returned the caring to his creation. He didn’t want to go to his home right now. He was good with Ultron.    
But he knew it wouldn’t last.    
When Ultron said sorry, Pym ran away and took the teleporter that the robot has made for him, for when he was going rogue again. 

Hank goes in his home after having running. He doesn’t know how much time Ultron will be rogue. He just hopes he will be sane again soon, because he’s really the only person he can count on right now.    
Pym looks at the news of Ultron attacking the Avengers. He has a mixed feeling between wanting the Avengers to call him and that they can screw themselves.    
He eats his noodles and looks at what he did the weeks before. It’s useless.    
He goes to sleep. 

Hank begins to feel the need to be accepted again. He tries to talk to Tony because the millionaire wanted to make a serum capable of high temperature resistance, but he got hung up on as soon as Pym said hello. Ant-Man thinks of maybe solving street crimes.    
Pym looks at his ants. Maybe he really shouldn’t have friends and even less a wife, he’s a reject from society, he’s bipolar. Gosh, he’ only accepted from a bipolar robot and ants.    
The little insect climbs on him like he’s a branch and pass on his body just like he was a tree. He tells them to get off a couple of seconds. He puts himself bare torso and puts little strawberry on his shoulders.    
The ants climbing on him, all their little feet, bringing the strawberries to their nest without minding he’s not a tree, comfort him. He could go live with them. Maybe. But he’s still going to be a reject somehow.    
He goes in his head, letting time pass. 

\--------------- 

Hank takes the compound Ultron passes him and pours it on the dry ice. It turned into a thick gas. 

\- Good. I’m taking a pause. 

Pym let Ultron continue and he goes in a room that has chairs and a mini fridge (for him). He just takes a rest for his legs a couple of minutes.    
He doesn’t ever ever consider going away. Ultron cares for him. It’s been almost 3 weeks he hasn’t been rogue and Ant-Man considered it a win. 

5 weeks.    
6 weeks.    
It’s at that moment Hank begins to feel lonely. He wants human touch. Just a hug would be good. At least Ultron gives him hugs. 

7 weeks.   
They have discovered cancer cures. However Hank still holds a grudge to make it public. 

8 weeks.   
It’s been two days that Ultron soothed him in a weird way, telling him words that were calm but has also double sense: “ARE YOU SURE THAT THE HUMANS ARE GOOD?”, “STAY WITH ME FATHER, THE HUMANS HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER YOU.”, “PERHAPS, I WILL NEVER HURT YOU.” , “ PERHAPS VENGENCE IS REQUIRED.” 

\----------------- 

Hank finds it soothing that Ultron lifts him when he was hugging him. But he made him think how desperate he was and maybe a sick man needed companies and perhaps help. No. They still hated him. Ultron has shown him, they still hate Hank Pym. 

The robot poses him on the ground and begins to walk away, leaving Pym feeling empty. He goes in the lab trying to forget his emptiness.    
He continues the robot he was making, he didn’t ask any questions when he saw it was an Ultron model. He knows the rogue Ultron uses him to do upgrades on his form, but his “son” was caring for him. So he pleased the rogue and the good, because he only has Ultron left in his life. 

\- FATHER, YOU SHOULDN’T STAY UP LIKE THAT. 

\- Oh, I didn’t notice it was that late. Said Pym. 

\- BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUCE. THE AVENGERS NEED YOUR HELP. 

\- ….. Really? Why! 

\- IT’S ABOUT YOUR JANET. 

\- Janet… If they think I can help… 

\- THEY MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP. HOWEVER, THEY MIGHT REJECT YOU AFTER HAVING SOLVED THEIR PITIFUL PROBLEMS. 

\- You think…? 

\- YES. USING YOU AND THAN LEAVING YOU ALONE AGAIN. IF THEY REALLY WANTED TO REJECT YOU, THEY WOULDN’T CALL YOU AGAIN. DON’T THEY HAVE GENIUS IN THEIR LEAGUES? 

\- You’re right…But Jan… I can’t, I still love her. Let me see her Ultron. 

The robot lets him go reluctantly.    
Hank goes to the Avengers waiting for him. 

\- Pym. Jan suffers from the secondary effect of the pills. Said Captain America. 

\- Let me see her. Said the blond. 

Jan was stuck in her tiny form and was breathing with difficulty. Ant-Man brings her into his lab and makes himself tiny to take a sample and analyze her blood. 

A couple of hours later, Pym has found the way to counter the secondary effects and gives Janet more pills telling her the restrictions. 

\- Thank you. Said Janet with a faint smile. 

\- Bye traitor. Said Hawkeye, taking Wasp by the arm. 

That sentence hurts Hank way more than it should. He watches the heroes’ team go away without saying a word. He feels a tear on his cheek. 

The blond goes in his lab and closes himself off, working until his mind is numb. 

\---------------- 

It’s been 3 weeks since the Avengers have come and Hank has lost any form of desire to see humans again. 

When Ultron’s hands touch his back, he shivers. Hank is really hesitating to make himself a mate robot, someone to accompany him.   
Ultron seemed to want to be this mate. However it’s a bit wrong in Hank’s mind. 

Pym knows he’s having a crisis now. He hides himself. He doesn’t like that we see him like that. He plunges himself in his work, forget. Then his body wants take him from his robots constructing. He goes to eat and takes a shower. The hot water running on him turns him on. How much time did he gives himself a bit of alone time. It’s been a long time.    
Hank takes his erection in hand and muffles a whimper. He goes slowly and closes his eyes, enjoying the water. He unfortunately thinks of Janet, it excites him, but it also drives him in sadness. Pym can’t release like that. He hesitates and then slides two fingers inside him and searches his prostate. He breathes heavy, he presses his head against the shower wall and bites his lips. He comes as he crooks his fingers just on the sweet spot.    
The blond goes out the shower and dries himself. He goes back to construct his robots. He noticed Ultron isn’t there, surely battling with some heroes. 

Pym goes to the control room; there are televisions to look at what the diverse team of heroes does. He looks at Ultron battling the Avengers and the Fantastic Four.   
Anger and sadness mix together to see the scene. And Janet…   
He can’t look, he goes away. Ant-Man turns tiny and hides himself along the ants. 

\------------- 

\- I don’t ask you to understand. Said Hank. 

\- YOU CAN’T STAY THERE FOREVER. THIS WOMAN DOESN’T CARE ABOUT YOU. 

\- She’s still your mother in a certain way. 

\- AND? SHE DOESN’T LOVE YOU, WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR HER? 

\- Ultron… 

\- FORGET HER. 

\- I… I… Can’t, I just can’t! 

\- I’LL WASH YOUR MEMORY. 

\- NO! 

\- THEN WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE? 

\- I don’t know. 

In desperation, he went in the teleporter. His wife, he wanted his wife. He had to stop lying himself. Ultron laughed looking at him and told him he would come back. 

When Pym arrived in his old house and peeked by the window, he almost had a mental breakdown to see Janet with another man.    
He just sits and lay his head on the house wall, letting the sadness break him. But he’s teleported. 

\- WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? 

\- MAKE ME FORGET IT ALL, I can’t stand it. Said the blond crying. 

\- I WON’T MAKE YOU FORGET IT ALL. BUT I WILL MAKE YOU FORGET FOR A MOMENT THE PITIFUL HUMANITY. UNDRESS. 

Hank didn’t even question the order. The only fact of being able to forget existence was good for him.    
Pym lay naked on a table and the robot slides his cold hands on the bare skin. The blond shivers and gasps.    
The robot’s hands are now hot and touch him from his toes, to his fingers and fondle his hairs. Hank feels himself warms and gasp, shudders, shivers and squirms as he becomes to full hardness.    
He moans loudly when Ultron grips his cock tightly. The blond bucks his hips in the air, wanting friction. The robot climbs on the table and with a knee spreads his creator’s legs. With his other hand, the robot slides two fingers inside Hank, and that makes the blond forgot a lot of things. It’s just hard enough and deep enough to make Hank clench his teeth and curl his toes in pleasure. The robot doesn’t lose anytime and begins to move and scissor, having a myriad of curses from the blond.    
Ultron suddenly release his grips and removes his fingers. Hank whines, he was about to come. The robot goes away. 

\- What’s taking you so long? Asked the blond squirming on the table in impatience. 

\- PATIENCE. YOU DID NOT EQUIP ME WITH A PENIS. 

That sentence gives a second of lucidity to the blond about that situation being beyond wrong, but a rush of arousal washes through his body as he see the robot coming back having installed a dildo on his pelvis, dripping lube. Oh it was so filthy, but oh Hank wanted it.    
Ultron turns his creator on his stomach and puts him on his hands and knees. Pym swallows with apprehension. The cock presses against his entrance and pushes in. In a long pleasured moan, Pym spills on the table as half the shaft is inside. Spasms of pleasure jolt through his body.   
Hanks pants and tries to think again. Ultron removes himself and waits a minute, letting his father time to breath. The robot slides his hand on Pym’s back and puts his two hands on the hips to steady the man before pushing in, in slow inexorable thrusts.    
Hank gasps and groans clutching his fingers on the table. It hurts a bit, but it’s also just what he needs. He bites his lower lips and pushes his hips.   
Ultron moves his hips and Hank moans. He feels himself becoming hard again. The blond is stretched just enough and he makes breathless demands to go faster and harder. Ultron executes and soon enough the blond is moaning and cursing. 

-Oh… Ah… Right there! 

Hank moans loudly when the robot presses his shaft against his prostate and slowly pushes further. He’s going to come without his hand again. The blond pushes his hips and gets the cock the most deep he can and shouts his son’s name. Ultron liked that and slams hard inside his father. Hank shouts in pleasure and presses his head against the table, his hands beside his head to brace himself at the hard thrusts. 

\- Please… I’m going to come. 

The robot stabs the prostate one last time and Hank spills on his torso and even has some on his chin. He tries to breathe again. He feels light and a bit sleepy. 

\- YOU ARE NOT TOUGH. 

\- No…It’s… been a long time. Answers Hank. 

\- I’M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU. 

\- What…? 

\- I PROGRAM MYSELF TO FEEL PLEASURE AND ORGASM. PERHAPS I’VE PROGRAMMED MYSELF TO BE TOUGH. 

\- Yes… 

Ultron takes behind Hank’s head and makes him bend. It takes the blond by surprise and he has the shaft at 2 centimeters from the face. Well, he doesn’t many options there. Hank tentatively puts his lips on it and licks the tip. He puts the head in mouth and suck. The robot puts his hand in the blond’s hair and caresses. Pym continues and swallows more. He puts his hand at the base. It’s weird, he’s sucking a dildo, but he continues. He licks from the base to the tip and look at Ultron for a kind of approval. The robot’s emotionless face doesn’t help, but he does tilt his head.    
Pym tries to swallow the most he can without chocking. He decides to puts himself in a more comfortable position, he comes down the table and goes between the robot’s legs, wrapping his arms around the waist and taking in mouth the jutting shaft. He swallows more and sucks, slides it out to lick the tip and swallows it. He follows this rhythm slowly. It’s kind of soothing with all the silence.    
Suddenly, Ultron lifts him and impales him on his cock. 

\- Ultron, I can’t! 

Hank shouts and wraps his arms around the robot’s neck and clings on his tightly. The robot has a fast speed and Pym’s breath is erratic. But then Ultron goes slowly, and it vibrates. Hank gasps, arches his back and pushes his hips down. He almost shouts in pleasure as the vibrating shaft presses against his prostate. He wants, he wants. He repeats Ultron’s name breathlessly. The robot thrusts slowly, enjoying seeing his father squirm and moan as he clings on him and pushes his hips. In a hard slam, Ultron goes the deepest he can and stops moving. But the vibration drives Hank over the edge and the spasm of pleasure hits him in his dry orgasm. He makes a strangled moan and slumps over Ultron, panting.    
The robot feels the new sensation his circuit brings him, he classifies as very enjoyable. He should scan his father’s brain at the moment of climax to be able to copy it and transfers it in him to be able to feel the same intensity. 

Ultron leaves his father on the table and goes away. Hank falls asleep soon enough. 

\-------------- 

\- LET US DESTROY THEM TOGETHER. 

\- Yes. Said Pym. 

\- NO ONE SHALL SURVIVE. 

\- Yes. Not even Janet. 

\- VERY GOOD. 

\- I only need you Ultron. You make me forget. It’s all I need. Let us kill the humans. 

\- LET US KILL THE HUMANS.


End file.
